The End of Futurama
by Dark Inkling
Summary: Fry is depressed after his opera flopped, and Leela has something she desperately wants to tell him. Meanwhile the rest of the crew go to Disneyopolis. Rated T for brief language.
1. Fry Still Sucks

**The End of Futurama By Dark Inkling**

_I'd like to start off by saying that this is my first fanfic on this site, and I hope you all enjoy it and post reviews (all feedback is much appreciated). Also, this story is the start of my own arch that will wrap up the series of Futurama my way, mainly because I was very disappointed that the series ended with "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings" (though it is my overall favorite episode) Here is a fair warning, this story does and will contain spoilers. I also want to take this time to say "I'm sorry for starting my story off on a dramatic not but I hope you like it anyway." Enjoy!_

_-Inky_

_P.S. This is only mildly edited from its original, which was written in 2006. _

Chapter 1: Fry Still Sucks

The city of New New York buzzed loudly as usual as Fry looked sadly out the window of Bender's closet. It had been nearly three days ago when he had owned the devil's hands that allowed him to play the holophoner and preformed his opera for Leela. He remembered how happy he had been being able to display a simple image of him and Leela holding hands in the end. It was a great accomplishment for him, even though it was completely worthless. He sighed dully as he thought of what had happened the next day - things were back to normal. And it sucked.

Knock. Knock. Fry looked away from his window and put down the holophoner that had caused him so much misery, then got up to answer the door. Slowly he walked as the loud knocking continued. He got up and opened the metallic door.

He peered down the hallway to see no one and sighed once more. "Very funny!" he shouted as he turned to walk back inside but spotted the newspaper on the ground and a paper tied to it. Fry picked it up and walked back inside, walked over to the bed, and plopped down, papers in hand.

Tossing aside the note he looked at the newspaper and tried to comprehend it. "Ugh...reading." he mumbled right before throwing it in the trash bin. "TV's so much easier...Hey, what's this?" he continued to say to himself as he picked up the note.

Fry- Don't feel sad about being a loser. You still have Zoidberg.  
Love, Zoidberg.

Fry glared angrily as he crumpled up the note and threw it at the trash can, missing horribly and managing to knock over the trash can, making his room even messier then it already was. His eyes saddened again and he said aloud the only word that could come to his mind "Damn"

Leela sat at her desk in her room, clutching a book. "Oh, Fry." she whispered as she got up. His name seemed to give her so much comfort. He had done so much for her, but in her heart she still knew they could never be together. He was too immature and stupid. She deserved much better than him, right? Still, he had a certain charm that she adored because of the warmness she felt around him, well, except when he did stupid, immature things, which was all the time.

Leela had always gottin the short end of the stick (which was usually the end that was covered in dog poop) and wondered why she should have to settle with that end now. If she had that end in all the other aspects of her life, why did it have to be that way for love too? Of coarse, none of the men that she dated would ever go to the same lengths for her that Fry did, not even Zapp.

She glanced over at the framed picture on her desk of Fry, who had a black eye from when she punched him for some reason that she never seemed to be able to remember. She opened her book and turned to the last blank page. Carefully, she set down the book and opened the top drawer of the desk and pulled out the tape and sizzors.

Grabbing the newspaper that sat on the far end of the desk, and began to slowly clip the article on the front page that read "Greatest Opera of All Time Sucks" in those bold words that seemed to taunt her. The flop of the opera was, after all her fault. If she had only ignored temptation.

With each snip, she let her mind wander. She should have done this sooner, she thought. For the past three days she had been working non-stop though, picking up the slack at work from Fry's absence. Which she was used to, but it was still tiring. She knew that his absence wasn't his fault. Ever since the night of the opera, people have thrown things and shouted at Fry every time he wandered outside, after all he was a washed up artist now. Just cover for him, and they won't notice, the idiots.

All her fault. But stilll, Leela did not want to forget that night. The opera was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her, but she still wished it hadn't been Fry who had done it. She looked at her hand and began to wish that she had felt the warmpth of Fry's hand when exiting the theatre instead of just giving him a peck on the cheek and a "see you at work" as thanks for what he did for her. Leela wanted to kick herself for that.

She paused and felt a lump in the pit of her stomach as she relized what she was always afraid to admit to herself and everyone else. She bit her lip.

The buzzer on her silver wrist gadget buzzed. "Aww crap!" She stated as she picked up her green jacket and bolted out the door of her apartment, heading straight for work, yet again, thinking "well, at least I get paid hourly."

Professor Farnsworth stood at the podium of the Planet Express "conference room" he had recently set up and smiled. He looked out of the podium and counted to make sure everyone was there, nodded as he thought they were all present, despite Fry and Leela's absences."Good news, everyone!" he proclaimed, "We're making a special delivery of pixies to the planet Disneyopolis today."

Bender opened his eyes and looked intrigued. "Disneyopolis? Where kid's or robot's dreams come true within reason for an unbelievably high price?"

"eh... wha? Oh yes. The place where pixie dust can make you do anything you ever dreamed of doing..." Farnsworth continued happily as Bender snickered.

"Pixie dust, you say? Sounds tasty." Zoidberg added, as he sat back dreaming of a candy treat he had as a child by the same name.

"Now, Leela I want you to start loading the ship to depart in twenty minutes."

"She's not here yet, mon. Her and Fry are absent from work." Hermes explained, looking annoyed. "In fact, I havent seen Fry since that stupid little show of an opera of his. Leela's said he's been here but I am yet to see his talentless bum."

Just then, Leela walked in rushed and asked "I'm here! What'd I miss?"

"Who are you?" Farnsworth asked.

"I'm Leela, Professor, geez, do we have to go through this every day?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm glad you're here Leela. I want you and Fry to load the ship."

"Actually," Hermes interrupted, "I'd like to help load. When Fry gets here, he can help with the paper work. oh, am I going to regret saying that." he added with a disgusted look about his face as he thought of Fry ruining his carefully organized papers.

"Leela, I'm glad I get to load the ship with you, you see I wanted to speak with you about Fr-" Hermes started to say as he carried a big box labeled "Used Pixies, no dust, $599.95 each" up the stairs of the ship.

"About...French fries? I agree. Yummy. I'm glad they will have them on Disneyopolis. Did you want me to bring some back for you?" Leela improvised. She knew Hermes would hate it if Fry got to miss work for three days.

"French who?" Hermes asked as he walked back down the stairs and handed Leela a clipboard that she began to mark on. "No, I want to axe you about something about Fry." Leela bit her lip. "Why have you been covering for him? He needs to be here, mon, at work."

"I know," Leela started to say, but was interrupted by a strange, but familiar music coming from the upper part of the ships holding room. "...A deal is a deal even with a dirty dealer..."

"Zoidberg, turn that off!" Hermes yelled. Leela felt a sickness in the pit of her stomached again. She always felt it when Zoidberg played one of his eight copies of "Fry's First Opera, recorded live". He had been playing it almost non-stop. She was glad Zoidberg had bought it though, because someday, she would be able to hear the first half of the opera Fry made for her. But not now, she wasn't ready.

The song cut off and Hermes looked relieved, "I should break all them you know." He said in an annoyed tone of voice as Leela forced herself to nod, "Seriously, bring that idiot back to the office, Leela, or I will tell the professor."

"Well," Leela said looking around the room, she couldn't just show up at Bender's to 'talk' it would imply all the things she didn't want implied. "I'll go...talk... to him, when...I bring... him this...newspaper." She held up a copy of the daily paper with a headline that said "Fry Still Sucks."

"A nice gesture, that it is, but Zoidberg already brought him one." Zoidberg said gleefully, "Cheered him up that it did, but here I forgot to take him this." Zoidberg held up a copy of the CD he had been playing and frowned, "But how will it get there now? Leela, won't you take it to him?"

"Okay..." Leela said confused, "but don't I have to make that delivery"

"Yes." Hermes said irritated, "but you're not the only one who can pick up slack. Me, Zoidberg, and Bender will make the delivery for you while you get that lazy bum to come back here! Now go!" Hermes shoo-ed her out as Leela thought to herself, "I'd rather be working." as her butterflies began to swarm inside her.


	2. I have to tell you something

leela walked down the streets of New New York wishing there was some kind of detour or accident or something so she wouldn't have to see Fry. She kept wondering what on Earth she could say to him, she didn't think "I've changed my mind, I love you, now let's haul ass to work." would cut it. She would just have to show up at Bender's doorstep and wing it, and that sucked. 

By the time Leela reached Robot Arms Apartments, she had decided that it was probubly best to keep this visit proffessional. If emotions were involved Fry might not come back, or something like that. But what if Fry says something first? Should dhe confess then?

Leelas head hurt as she reached for the doorbell, but she couldn't focus on it for she was distracted by the rapid beating of her heart and the hope that Fry wouldn't be home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermes loaded the last box onto the Planet Express ship and whiped his forehead with a wash cloth. "Where is that robot and that crazy lobster? I axe'd them to help half an hour ago, and I see no sign of um now. Da bums!" he thought aloud, as he went to go to find Bender and Zoidberg.

A new thought crossed Hermes mind "Why do I feel like filler right now?"

- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -

Fry tossed and turned in his bed as he slept until he heard the annoying sound of his doorbell. "Go Away!" He grumbled, lifting the covers over his head and pushing his face deeper into his pillow.

"Fry...?" Leela said quitly as she pushed the unlocked door open and walked inside.

"Leela..." he said sitting up. Leela tossed him a shirt that she saw laying in a wrinkly ball on top of Fry's dresser.

"Put something on, I don't want to see you in your underwear." Leela rolled her eyes even though what she had just said was a compleate lie, and she knew it. She tried to hide a blush and smiled when she realised she had suceeded, "Do you know why I'm here, Fry?" she asked.

"I'm not quite sure, Leela. I'm not sure of alot right now, I'm like one of those little lab rats in a maze looking for cheese, only I'm not a rat, I'm some sort of human or something." Fry babbled as he tried to find his pants throughout the clutter that filled his room.

"You havent been to work in three days, and I'm done covering your butt!" Leela said angerly as Fry looked up at her sadly. "Look," she continued, " You still can't be depressed that you lost the Robot Devil's hands. You... I... I liked your opra, Fry, you know that right?"

"Yeah." Fry said dully.

"Come on, let's get back to work." Leela turned to walk out the door when she felt a sudden tug on her arm and the warmness on her hand that she had been imagioning for the past couple of days. She tried to hold back another blush, but failed miserably, and didn't care.

"Wait..." he started to whisper, but stopped when he saw there hands. He blushed and continued, "I want to talk to you first." He sat back down on the bed, and motioned for Leela to sit next to him, but she continued to stand as she reminded herself "professional."

Fry paused trying to find the right words to say, but decided to say what he thought would be right. "Leela, I love you."

"I..." Leela started to say, but Fry interupted.

"Don't say anything till I finish, please. I really, I... really need to tell you this." He looked at his hands and frowned. "Look at these hands, Leela. My horrible human hands. Nothing they did was ever good enough for you to love me."

"Thats--" Leela began to say.

"Shhh," Fry said in a low, soothing whisper, "Please, Leela, this is important."

Leela nodded and began to prepare herself for whatever Fry was going to say, but of corse, that was an impossibility.

- - - - - - - -- - - -- -- -- - - - - - -

_I know this chapter is a little short, and ends with a clifhanger, and I'm sorry. I'll write more on the plane ride home or something, I'm sure I'll find the time. Also, if you are reading this, please, please review. Thank you for reading!_

_-Inky_


End file.
